Miitopia World Pretty Cure!
Miitopia World Pretty Cure is a series by Megumi Chiaki. The motifs are Miis, Miitopia jobs, and lots more. Cures - A 14 year old girl who is brave, smart, loyal, and also the leader. Her alter ego is , and her theme color is red. Her personality is cool. - A 14 year old girl who is clumsy, and a huge anime fan. Her alter ego is , and her theme color is lilac and purple. Her personality is laid back. - A 14 year old girl who is shy, sweet, also clumsy, and Violetta's childhood friend. Her alter ego is , and her theme color is light green (and green). Her personality is cautious. - A 14 year old girl who is a really good cook. She lives to bake sweets for everyone. Her alter ego is , and her theme color is yellow. Her personality is kind. - A 14 year old girl who is a popular idol, a good dancer, and a good singer. Her alter ego is , and her theme color is light blue. Her personality is Energetic. - A 14 year old girl who is shy, and also really good friends with Ai. Her alter ego is , and her theme color is pink. Her personality is airheaded. - A 14 year old girl who is in the physics club, and is pretty much losing her mind. Her alter ego is , and her theme color is blue. Her personality is stubborn. - A 14 year old girl who is funny, shy, and has a very good taste in manga. She always has her cat Ninko with her and loves to play video games and watch anime. She is also good friends with Violetta. Her alter ego is , and her theme color is brown, as yellow was already taken by . Her personality is chill. '- '''Haru is obsessed with science and kinda mean. She loves creating potions, but sucks at everything else (not science). Her alter ego is , and her theme color is white. Her personality is stubborn. '- Aiku is a energetic person who loves cracking jokes. She is very stupid, and Haruka hates her. She is secretly depressed but hides it. Her alter ego is , and her theme color is crimson. Her personality is energetic. -'Chihiro is very powerful, but sometimes in bad ways. She is very angelic and dreamy, causing boys to fall in love with her. She likes to be alone. Her alter ego is , and her theme color is light cyan. Her personality is kind. -Mizuki is a powerful 15 year old who really wants to be popular. She is also really good friends with Aiku and Chihiro. Her alter ego is , and her theme color is black. Her personality is '''cool'. -Mayu is a 14 year old girl who is really good friends with Mayumi, and Chihiro, and Haruka. She likes flowers. Her alter ego is , and her theme color is green. Her personality is energetic. Category:Mii based series Category:Series based off games Category:Mii related series Category:User:PrettyCureForLife